


witches and wizards, and magical beasts

by halfwheeze



Series: Lim's Witching Wares [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Adam is only mentioned but i have Thoughts, M/M, probably a selkie!Adam, shopkeeper!Steven, still modern, werewolf!Andrew, witch!Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: prompt: as far as prompts go (cause u said u were taking them i think) could i get a fuckin uhhhhh standrew vampire au fic??? OR a werewolf au, or demon au, or any kind of supernatural-y au you would normally expect for a shyan fic and not a standrew fic. go buck wild, have fun with this!!! -ryanbergarage





	witches and wizards, and magical beasts

**Author's Note:**

> is the title a starkid reference? it shall remain... unsolved

Andrew is completely out of aconite, which cannot do with the full moon only four days away. He needs a potion to keep control during the moon, and he's only so lucky that his mother was a witch, so he can make the potion himself. He can't imagine having to go to someone else to have the potion made, and feels a bit of pity for his fellow werewolves that he hasn't felt in some time. He shakes it off and walks into the shop he's chosen, hoping against hope that it's an actual genuine witch's shop, and not just some lavender haired girl who thinks she can see a person's aura. 

"Welcome to Lim's Witching Wares, are you looking for anything in particular, today?" a fine young man behind the counter asks, his smile soft and his eyes softer. His face is pretty, thin, and he seems to grin with all of it. His hair is silver, and he smells like warmth, like chocolate and like tea, but also like magic. He's definitely a witch, which is more useful than Andrew was banking on, if he's perfectly honest. He approaches the counter with caution anyway, checking the edges of his peripheral vision to check for other customers, of which he finds none. All the smells of the store are muddled by foot traffic and incense, but the clearest of them is the man behind the counter. He has such a pure, clean scent. 

"I'm looking for... do you carry aconite?" he asks, awkward as he always is, and the man's face slides from all smiles to all concern. Andrew wonders what he messed up; he doesn't go into town much, and he doesn't know what social conventions witches hold near and dear. Maybe he wasn't supposed to ask directly? The man directs him into the back, a hand ever so gentle on his shoulder as he walks him back. Andrew has comments, questions  _ and _ concerns, but he’s just awkward enough to go with it. The man stops them at a table in the expansive back of the building and gestures for him to sit down, doing the same himself. He folds his hands before looking over at Andrew. 

“Uh. Hi. I’m Steven Lim,” the store owner introduces, just as delicate as Andrew (who still doesn’t know what’s happening but is going with it, because the shopkeep is cute). Steven cards a hand through his hair and looks nervous, so Andrew chances a nervous smile at him. The other seems to loosen, relaxing against the table. 

“I’m Andrew. Andrew Ilnyckyj,” Andrew says in return, his brows creasing. “Any reason why you brought me back here, Steven Lim?” 

“Uh, okay, so this is… awkward. The last guy we had in here looking for aconite was also a werewolf - there’s a scanner at the door that tells us what you are, just in case, God that sounds invasive. Anyway. He was a werewolf too, and he bought aconite from us. We didn’t know for another week that he used it to… I need to know what you need the aconite for,” Steven explains, and Andrew’s stomach drops to his shoes. This guy must feel so guilty, if he feels the need to pull Andrew back here and make sure everything is okay. Steven must know that this wasn’t his fault. 

“You know that wasn’t your fault, right? It’s important to me that you know that wasn’t your fault. I’m making a potion to make my wolf easier to control on the full moon. I’m okay, Steven,” Andrew assures, finding himself placing a hand on the other man’s arm. Steven looks up from the table with a frighteningly open expression, like he actually trusts Andrew, some stranger. Andrew wants to take his hand away but he also doesn’t, afraid to break the tenacious balance that seems to keep that small smile on Steven’s lips. Maybe he shouldn’t be looking so hard at Steven’s face. 

“You make the potions yourself?” Steven asks, curious and not derisive, as some witches had been of Andrew in the past. Andrew explains about his mother, which moves them to the topic of family, which gets Steven talking about his own mother and then about an entire multitude of topics. Somewhere between favorite foods and video games, Andrew doesn’t know how long they’ve been talking, how long he’s been sitting in an unfamiliar room. He doesn’t know how Steven’s not been bombarded with other things to do, seeing as the store is still open, according to the sign he looked at earlier. But, he doesn’t ask, lest Steven get pulled away by other things. He wants to talk to him more. 

“This might be a little weird, because we’re kinda strangers, but do you want to exchange phone numbers? I want to talk to you again,” Steven says suddenly, seemingly reading Andrew’s mind. Andrew knows that it isn’t one of the abilities of witches, but for a moment, he’s worried. Instead of lingering on that, he checks his watch, nearly bugging at the time. 

“Well, Steven, I wouldn’t say we’re strangers anymore. I don’t talk for two hours and thirty one minutes with just anyone, you know. How’d you stay away from the store for so long?” Andrew asks curiously, his head tilting a little. From the outside, he looks a little like a puppy, and Andrew wouldn’t know it, but Steven is becoming a little smitten. For now, Steven just looks down at the table again, this time with a bit of a blush. 

“I texted my friend Adam to come fill in… about two hours and twenty minutes ago,” Steven replies, only looking at Andrew at the end there. He’s so undeniably adorable. Andrew could stay here and look at him all day, but he unfortunately doesn’t have the time. 

“I didn’t see you look at your phone at all,” Andrew remarks distractedly. Steven looks a little surprised but then nods. 

“Oh yeah. Okay, so, I have two completely unrelated magical focuses, right? The first one, the more powerful one, is the food one I told you about earlier, with the everything related to food including talking to people about it. The other one is a little more lowkey, and it’s technology related. As long as I have a device to tether my magic to, I can do whatever that device can do from a distance. It’s pretty cool. You have my phone number now, by the way. Attached to your phone earlier on accident,” Steven explains, doing that cute gesturing thing that he does when he gets into things. 

“That sounds much more convenient than being able to bloodhound out whatever you want. Much cooler superpower. Anyway, I have a shift in an hour and I really need to head home. You should text me, but for now I need that aconite,” Andrew says regretfully, standing up from their little table. Steven does that same but doesn’t move out of Andrew’s space just yet, lingering for a decisive moment. Andrew is surprised but not angry when a kiss is placed against his cheek a moment later, the ghost of Steven’s hand lingering on his cheek. Steven looks down at him, blushing. 

“I’ll just make you the potion, maybe? Free of charge,” Steven offers, still not moving away. 

“It’s a date, Steven Lim. It’s a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with the prompts on the tumblr


End file.
